


На кону

by Jager_st



Series: Драбблы по Марвел [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Card Games, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Некоторые любят поазартней





	На кону

— С кого начнем?

— С этой блондиночки. Смотри, какая сладкая куколка: все на месте, репутация идеальная. И походка от бедра — как маятник.

— Да, походка — высший класс. Погоди, посмотрю, — пауза, шуршание. — Анкетка тоже сахарная: лучшие дома Европы, сплошь положительные отзывы. Рекомендации от солидных клиентов. Троих даже знаю — у ребят есть вкус, не поспоришь. А глазами как стреляет, подо мной аж стул плавится. Достойный приз. Играем?

— Сдавай.

Шорох карт.

— Поднимаю.

Опять шелест.

— Ровняю. Вскрываемся?

Тяжелый вздох.

— Неплохо, я-то думал, у тебя выше пары не наберется. Твоя куколка. Поздравляю с приобретением. А как бы хорошо у меня смотрелась. О, глянь, покраснела, смущается. Мне кажется, ты ей глянулся. Обмывать будем или следующую?

— Следующую. Вон та, у которой ноги длинные, а личико наглое.

— Мне плечи больше нравятся. Заметные.

— Плечи хороши, но ноги лучше. Знаешь, сколько способов применения этим ногам у меня в голове уже крутится?

— Даже представить себе не могу, — опять смешок. — Три?

— Восемь, по меньшей мере. Я же недавно побывал в Китае. Там такие затейники.

— Поднимаешь?

— Пожалуй, да. Достойная детка. За такую, можно и на повышение.

Вздох, сосредоточенное молчание.

— Опа! А ты не без сюрпризов. Мне кажется, или у кого-то нашлось достаточно наглости, чтобы передергивать?

— У тебя на коленках глаза, что ли?

— Нет, датчики на костюме: повышенная чувствительность — нестандартный поток воздуха, не соответствовал внешним движениям. Кого снял с колоды, колись?

— Даму.

— Тебе так глянулась длинноногая детка, что ты начал со мной хитрить? Совсем на тебя непохоже. Тогда забирай ее, не жалко.

— Буду должен.

— Будешь. Но мы же свои люди. Сочтемся. Следующая? Давай, тащи. Кто там?

— Королева бала. Лучшая девчонка нашей школы. Динамо на миллион и мокрые сны.

— О, полегче, у меня от твоих слов аж разряды по всему телу, — с усмешкой. — Как будем делить сокровище? Ва-банк?

— Бросим монетку? — с сомнением. — Хотя, если ты выиграешь, предупреждаю — я буду завидовать. Черной завистью. Только не делай такое лицо, словно опять задумал сыграть в благородство и отдать мне последнее.

— Даже не подумаю, не в этом случае. Во мне проснулась жадность. Устроим спарринг? Дуэль за даму сердца.

— Что мы, дикари, друг другу бить морду из-за крошки? Да будь она хоть первая леди…

— Первую леди мы уже… того, — хохот.

— А, точно, — согласный смешок.

— Может, по очереди?

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

— День — ты, ночь — я.

— Не лишено смысла. А крошка-то нас двоих выдержит?

— Выдержит, я в нее верю. Да и не впервой ей под двумя сразу. Думаю, ее такое возбуждает. Смотри, как глазами сверкает. Южная кровь. Темперамент!

— Тогда договорились, по очереди. Ты первый?

— Нет, уступлю право первой ночи. Только не заезди, а то у меня для нее очень интересный список поз намечается.

Металлический звон, шорох.

— Давай следующую?

— Да. Симпатичная шатенка, двадцать девять, все при ней. Припоминаю, девчонка особенно хороша лежа.

— Ты только глянь, какой папик нам ее советует…

Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, уютно расположившись за железным столом, продолжили партию в покер. Карты звонко щелкали по окрашенной в серый цвет столешнице.

Гора личных дел, лежащая на самом краю, постепенно таяла, разделяясь на две равные стопки — справа от Роджерса и слева от Барнса. Одна папка, словно буфер, лежала между игроками.

Процесс шел неспешно, распределение продвигалось медленно и с удовольствием. Пенни, служившие игровыми фишками, то и дело кочевали по серой краске, оставляя царапины, переходя из рук в руки.

Иногда застольный диалог нарушался тихим звоном цепочки от наручников или тяжелым вздохом. Штурмовая группа «Страйк» во главе со своим командиром, сменившая черную форму на рыжие тюремные робы, мрачно взирала на игру, выстроившись по ранжиру в трех метрах от стола.

По ходу игры туманное будущее группы разделялось на две половины и медленно обретало очертания. 

Очертания эти с каждой секундой все больше походили на жопу.

FIN


End file.
